darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Knight's Sword
The Knight's Sword is a free-to-play intermediate quest in which the White Knight Squire Asrol needs help making Sir Vyvin a new ceremonial sword. Official description Development Team * Developer: Paul Gower * Conversion: James B * QuestHelp: Nishal K * Audio: Ian T Walkthrough (can be boosted) * Ability to evade level 54 ice warriors and level 51 ice giants |items = * Redberry pie * 2 iron bars Recommended: * Activated lodestones in Falador and Port Sarim }} They lay low, scattered In the courtyard of the Falador Castle, you can find Squire Asrol, who tells you that he has lost the sword that belonged to his master, Sir Vyvin. When you suggest that you could make another one, the squire informs you that the sword was Sir Vyvin's inheritance and it was specially made by the Imcando Dwarves long ago. He wants you to help him by tracking down the Imcando dwarves and convincing them to forge a new sword. Before parting, the squire suggests you talk to Reldo, Varrock's librarian, for more information on the dwarves. The Imcando dwarves If you've finished The Giant Dwarf quest, you can skip this step and move directly to the next section. Go to the northern section of the Varrock Castle, into the city library, to find Reldo. After some chat, Reldo reveals that the Imcando dwarves were tragically wiped out by various Barbarian invasions on the Ice Mountain. Although, some of them have indeed managed to escape and were last seen on the southern peninsula of Asgarnia, but they "do tend to keep to themselves". Blurite, right? Continue onto Asgarnia and head south. An Imcando dwarf lives near the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon, south of Port Sarim. You should see a small house on the side of a hill with an anvil logo. Look for Thurgo, the Imcando dwarf, and ask him if he would like some redberry pie, an offer he can't refuse. Talk to him again, and ask him about the sword; he says he is willing to make a new sword, but he needs a picture to make an exact copy. Go back to Falador and talk to the squire again. He tells you that Sir Vyvin has a portrait of his father, along with their ancestral sword, in his room. Go to the of the castle and find Sir Vyvin - his room can only be accessed from the first floor, up the staircase in the middle of the castle - in the room with the altar. Look for a cupboard nearby and search it. You will obtain a portrait that shows the sword. Sir Vyvin will stop you if he catches you "borrowing" his portrait. To prevent this, just make sure that he either isn't present in the room or is standing behind the opened door while you are picking up the portrait. You can also talk to him and attempt to distract him. Once you have the portrait, go back to Thurgo. Picturesque finish Talk to Thurgo and give him the portrait. He will tell you that the hilt of the sword is made up of blurite. Blurite is a rare metal which isn't known for making actual weapons, but he requires it to decorate the hilt exactly as it is. Along with the blurite, he also requires two iron bars to construct the entire sword. You will have to enter the dungeon on the nearby hill to obtain the blurite ore. All enemies in the cave are aggressive, so bringing food and armour is a good idea. When you see snow ahead of you, be prepared to run along the walls to find the blurite rocks, which are themselves snow-white in colour. Mine the ore and head out back to Thurgo (It is possible to trap the giants and knights between rocks, allowing you to mine the blurite without being attacked.) With the blurite ore(s) and iron bars, talk to Thurgo, who proceeds to make you a sword. Finally, with the look-alike, go back to Squire Asrol and present him with the sword. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 1 quest point * * The ability for members to smith blurite bars and blurite swords * Required for completing Completion of The Knight's Sword is required for the following: * Defender of Varrock * Falador Tasks: ** Medium: "Do They Come in Other Colours?" Transcript Cultural references * Distracting Sir Vyvin is a direct reference to Kryten from the British comedy . While trying to distract the Inquisitor, Kryten says "Could I possibly just distract you for a minute?" Trivia * When the quest was first released, it was called "Sword Quest". * The original version of this quest required the player to give Thurgo a redberry pie for every blurite sword the player attempted to make. * The Knight's Sword is the only free-to-play intermediate quest in RuneScape. * After the quest, when you meet Sir Owen in Varrock Palace, he will say: "Your replica of Sir Vyvin's sword fooled everyone! Oh, don't worry how I found out. I have my sources, but your secret is safe with me." bg:The Knight's Sword de:Das Schwert des Ritters no:The Knight's Sword es:The Knight's Sword nl:The Knight's Sword fi:The Knight's Sword pl:The Knight's Sword Category:Wikia Game Guides quests